<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Only We Know by Rubyclow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260935">Somewhere Only We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyclow/pseuds/Rubyclow'>Rubyclow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Hidden Powers, Magic, Penelope is Sherlock's ward, Powerful Penelope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyclow/pseuds/Rubyclow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic AU </p><p>Penelope is almost kidnapped as a child by Fae. After she is rescued, she begins some unconventional magic lessons and is informally adopted by her magic tutor when her father dies. No one else knows about her magic but it might not remain secret for much longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Only We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though Penelope had been put to bed by her governess hours ago, she is awoken by a soft voice calling out to her. She is newly 5 and finally joined lessons with her older sisters but is, for now, visiting the country home of the Bridgerton family, Aubrey Hall. </p><p>“Come child,” the voice crones softly. Penelope rubs her tired eyes and sits up from her cozy bed. “Come here, little one.” </p><p>She pads over to the window softly and sees a beautiful figure watching her from the gardens. “Come to me, child.” the voice calls once again. Though she doesn’t understand why, Penelope decides to visit the vision beckoning her.</p><p>Silently, she pads from the nursery that holds the younger Briderton children, still following the voice calling out to her. Down she goes. Past the main study where Viscount Edmund Bridgerton is still up working, if the lit candles are any indication, past the many rooms and halls and into the kitchens, from there, she enters into the garden. </p><p>The ethereal figure stands at the end of the garden still beckoning to her. “Hello sweetling. Come to me.” Pen can feel her feet moving once more, compelling herself closer and closer to the figure. As she moves forward, she’s distantly aware of a commotion behind her; aware of voices possibly calling her name but is too focused on the smiling figure reaching out to her. </p><p>As she drew nearer, she is suddenly aware the one beckoning her further from the house is becoming agitated, making her steps slow. It reminds her of her mother, right before she yells at her for being a nuisance. Suddenly, a streak of light passes overhead, almost striking the distant figure who lets out an inhuman shriek. Penelope is picked up quite abruptly. A man grabbing her tiny form and tucking her into his body to protect her.</p><p>The man holding her shouts something she doesn’t understand and in one dizzying moment, Penelope realizes that they are back in the house. </p><p>“How did that creature get through the family wards?” the man holding her almost snarls. Penelope finally looks up and realizes the man holding her is her friend Eloise’s father, the Viscount Edmund Bridgerton. There is a second man in the room and he looks equally as disturbed. </p><p>“I do not know but in the morning we shall find out but first, how are you child?” The second man that Penelope does not know turns his attention to her. “Do you know what that was?”</p><p>Pen shook her head vigorously, sending her crimson curls flying, “I could hear her,” she began quietly, “she was calling me from my room.” the two men exchange a troubled look as she is set down on the sofa.</p><p>“Neither Lord or Lady Featherington or their other children have shown any hint of magic,” Lord Edmund intones quietly. “However, this one was picked out of all the magical children sleeping in this house for the fae to try and kidnap.” </p><p>“Fae?” Penelope interrupts curiously, unable to help herself. Her mother and father always grew angry when she spoke out of turn but both men simply smiled gently at her.</p><p>“Yes fae,” agreed the second man whom she still did not know. “Do you know what they are?”</p><p>“Was that lady calling me a fae?” she cocked her head in thought. “Is she like the others I see sometimes? The fairies or monsters I see?”</p><p>“Monsters?” Once more the men exchange a troubled look. “Tell me child, how long have you been able to see the monsters and fairies?”</p><p>“Since always!” Penelope exclaims happily with a clap. “The fairies at home always bring me treats and make the flowers bloom for me. They always ask me to run away with them but I can’t” she ends unhappily. “I don’t like to make my friends sad.” </p><p>“This is not the only magic you’ve seen isn’t it?” the second man already seems to know the answer. “You’ve been able to make the flowers bloom all by yourself, haven’t you?” Penelope just looks at him wide eyed while Lord Edmund moves to a drawer behind his desk.</p><p>“Penelope, this is Mister Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is Miss Penelope Featherington. She is Eloise friend” Lord Edmund finally introduces the gentleman to her. “And this…” he begins as he shows her a silver necklace with a charm made from obsidian and a character carved into the stone “... is a protection stone. It is going to make it so the Fae can no longer see you. You will be able to see them but not the other way around. You must promise me,” he looked her straight in the eye to make sure his point was taken. “To never take it off. Do you understand? Even if your parents ask. If you do not want to be taken away, you must always wear it.” </p><p>Penelope nodded her head in agreement. She was only 5 but already understood how serious both men were being. He slipped the necklace on her and immediately she could feel warmth infuse into every part of her being. She hadn’t even realized she was cold until that very moment. </p><p>“And in the morning,” Mister Holmes began. “I will speak with your parents to begin training your magical gifts. If you are powerful enough for the Fae to try and kidnap you now, the sooner you master your gifts, the better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! This is my very first story, so please have mercy on me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>